


Better Late Than Never

by TwitchOMFG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchOMFG/pseuds/TwitchOMFG
Summary: Following the Battle of Hogwarts in May of 1998, the lives of those who fought changed forever. Some wear their scars like medals of honor others hide them. Addison Otter, a muggle-born, fought in the war. She fought to save everything and everyone she loved. George Weasley fought for the same reasons. Their tale was nothing short of a story book romance, but the war changed Addison, in more ways than one.I hope to upload once a week moving forward.Disclaimer: I have pulled inspiration from a variety of sourcesAll rights and characters belong to JK Rowling.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I will be sticking to canon as much as possible following the events of Deathly Hallows. I have opted to NOT kill Fred due to my own personal love of the Weasley twins, however I have replaced his death with another character. All sources come from the wiki fan page, the books, and from timelines found online.

Addison Otter stared out the broad window at the gloom that had taken over Diagon Alley throughout the afternoon. She had been sitting at the tea shop for the better part of the day, hoping to work up the courage to do what she had come back here to do. Unfortunately, that had yet to happen.

The frail old witch who ran the shop flicked her wand, causing the sign in the door to turn from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. The sound snapped Addison out of her thoughts, making her turn to face the old woman.

“I'm so sorry,” She said as she quickly began gathering her things before tossing a few silver sickles on the table. “I must have lost track of time!”

The woman only nodded as Addison hastily wrapped the old school scarf around her neck and threw on the tattered tan trench coat before walking out of the door into the grey streets. She had taken only a few steps from the shelter of the doorway when the rain began. The drizzle started with large heavy drops that landed on the cobblestone road with loud plop sounds, each leaving a dark shadow where they landed. It took only seconds for the light rain to turn into a downpour. Addison trudged through the once familiar street, watching as the few witches and wizards still out in the early evening ran for the cover of the few shops still open. Since term had begun months earlier the usually bustling streets were all but empty. The rain pounded down around her as she allowed her feet to carry her.

Addison didn’t bother to shield herself from the downpour. The least she could do was appear as pathetic as she felt. She had spent a large chunk of the afternoon trying to figure out what she would say when she saw them,  _ Him _ , her mind corrected but nothing seemed to feel right. She had just begun to shiver when the shop she was heading towards finally came into view. Addison wasn’t entirely sure the rain and chill in the air was to blame for her shaking.

The bright orange window panes were like a ray of sunshine in the dark rainy sky. She stopped briefly to admire the giant ginger man on display in the front most windows. His head protruded from the frame along with one of his arms. He held a top hat in his hand and his arm was bent towards his head as if he were about to put it on. However, the statue which normally moved its arm, sat motionless. 

Before she could find a reason to turn around and go home, Addison rushed to the door of the shop quickly. She pulled the door open causing a small bell to ring shrilly over head. The door shut behind her cutting off the sound of the torrential downpour, throwing the shop into silence. Even though she had seen the shop before, Addison couldn’t help but be amazed but the wonderful sight before her. Shelves lined every wall packed full with various joke items. The displays were even more wonderful, each was a Weasley original. The items varied from fanged frisbees to love potions, Addison smiled to herself as she remembered how packed the shop always was before the start of term. 

“Sorry Miss,” A voice sounded from behind her, causing Addison to start slightly, “We’re closed for the evening, but you can come ba..” His voice fell away as she turned to face him.

Standing before her was a handsome young black man. His usually unruly dreaded hair was pulled in a tight ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a bright orange polo shirt with a purple ‘W’ stitched into the corner and black slacks. He was well built, Addison could tell he still worked out regularly. Without another word, the man rushed forward and pulled her into a rib crushing hug. Lee Jordan had never been much taller than Addison was, she was able to easily return his hug. Running her hand along the top of his back slowly.

“We.. We didn’t know if you were ever coming back.” He croaked between sobs. 

“Oh Lee, I’m so sorry.” She said gently. 

Lee Jordan pulled away from the hug but kept his hands pressed tightly against Addison’s shoulders as if she’d disappear if he weren’t touching her. “I’m just so glad you’re back. Man wait until they see you!” He spoke quickly, tugging her toward the till and the staircase in the middle of the shop. 

“Oi! Fred, George! Come here!” He shouted.

Addison’s heart leapt at his name. She wanted to turn around and leave but Lee held a firm grip on her shoulders. He was saying something but her mind wasn’t taking it in because she had picked up on another voice coming from the back room. 

“Why are you bloody shouting Jordan?” A tall ginger haired man said as he walked out of a room just behind the counter. Addison studied him for a moment before he turned to face her. The right side of his face was badly scared, and the right eye was a milky white.

“Fred.” She said smiling a bit at him. 

“Well I’ll be damned!” He said leaping over the counter and pulling her into him. He kissed her cheek before pulling back. “You look great! Angie is gonna be so happy to see you!”

She reached up and put a hand against his scar. She had seen him only once after the war, he was unconscious in St. Mungos, his face wrapped in heavy bandages. 

“Did a curse do this?” She asked softly. Studying his eyes. 

“That’s what the healers reckon, since they couldn’t get rid of the scaring. Angie says it gives me an air of mystery. I’d have to agree, plus I’m now twice as handsome as George!” Fred said with a chuckle. “Looks like we almost match.” Fred trailed a finger along the longest scar on Addison’s face. It started at her right ear and was mirrored by two other identical markings the one Fred picked out however ran to her chin. 

“What happened, Addy?” Lee asked following the scars along her face with his eyes.

“Ah.. that’s a story for another time but you should see the other guy!” Addison mimicked cutting a throat on herself, causing Lee and Fred to laugh.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs begged for their attention. They all turned to look up the staircase. Standing in the middle of the steps, frozen and pale white as if he’d seen an inferius, was George Weasley. Addison’s heart pounded, and a slickness broke out across her palms. Fred stepped away from her, leaning towards Lee Jordan. 

“This is gonna be good.” He whispered.

Addison and George didn’t speak. Neither moved. It was as if time had stopped. Addison reached out a hand as if she were going to grab hold of George but then raised it in the air instead.

“Hullo George.” She finally choked out.

George walked down the rest of the stairs slowly, not looking at his friend or twin. His eyes stayed on Addison, he looked at her as if she were a cruel joke. Something to be wary of. Addison couldn’t be sure what he was thinking but she knew one thing for certain, he hated her.

_ September 1st 1989 _

_ The Hogwarts express was dazzling, Addison had never seen anything like it in her short eleven years but she thought it was wondrous. She looked around in awe at all the people, students boarding the train, parents saying goodbye, heavy trunks and hooting owls. The sound filled her ears, she barely heard her parents talking to a man in a train uniform. Something about finding a seat and loading the luggage in the back. Addison turned to her mother and father, her mother looked amazed but her father seemed rather annoyed.  _

_ “This seems ridiculous.” He grumbled as he pushed her large school trunk along, the trip to Diagon Alley over the summer had left him rather sour as a goblin at Gringotts had made him feel stupid for not understanding the money exchange.  _

_ “Oh Robert, don’t be like that. We always said Addy was special!” Her mother cooed, placing a manicured hand on her daughters shoulder.  _

_ “Yes, well special as in brilliant, not special as in.. in.. weird.” He whispered the last word but her mother paid him no mind and instead led Addison to one of the train cars.  _

_ “Now promise you’ll write to us and you of course know we’ll be taking our regular holiday trip come Christmas, so we’ll be here to pick you up then.”  _

_ “Yes, mother” Addison replied, turning to finally face her parents. _

_ Her mother motioned for her father to bring the cart forward and asked a young train attendant to take the luggage. Addison had decided against an owl and instead had been allowed to buy a small black cat. He sat in a basket on top of her trunk, she took the basket as the young man lifted her trunk. She hugged her mother, her father having never been very affectionate patted her head. _

_ “Do well. Be brilliant.” He instructed her before they both turned and left through the stone barrier.  _

_ Addison followed the man onto the train, he hoisted her trunk up and into one of the luggage racks overhead and she sat down in the large plush seat. She opened the basket letting the small kitten out. He jumped into her lap before settling in to nap. She watched out the window at all the different families, each one taking time to say goodbye, some mothers fretted over their children while others heaved heavy sighs trying to wrangle their children onto the train.  _

_ Addison pushed the window open to let in the sounds and smell of the outside world. She had always been an only child but today she felt more alone than ever before. Suddenly, a group of red headed people caught her attention. The woman leading the group was a short plump woman not much older than her own mother, she was followed by several children, each with flaming red hair. The youngest, a small girl, clung to her mother’s hand while they rushed along the platform. _

_ “Come along boys! We’re late! Charlie, help Fred and George with their trunks. Bill watch out for Percy and please keep the twins in line!” She was shouting orders. The oldest boys lugged the trunks onto the train, disappearing briefly.  _

_ Addison’s attention was drawn away from the family when the door to her compartment slid open, standing in the doorway were the two boys she had just seen. They were both very handsome. _

_ “Mind if we store these in here?” The older of the two boys asked.  _

_ Addison shook her head and watched as they shoved the trunks in the luggage racks overhead, leaving the door open as they left. The black kitten in her lap stood up, stretching briefly and yawning. She reached down and absently stroked his tiny head. The family outside were saying goodbye as the older boys made their way back onto the platform. The mother kissed each of her children. The little girl began to cry, the two identical boys, the twins hugged their sister promising to send an owl as soon as they arrived. _

_ The boys boarded the train, children began hanging out the windows waving goodbye to their families. Parents ushered their younger children away from the train as the horn blared overhead. The red headed twins slid the door open causing Addison to turn away from the window once again.  _

_ “Are these seats open?” One of the boys asked. _

_ Addison only nodded her head in response as the boys shuffled in, they sat down just as the horn blared one final time, signalling departure. The train came to life, making the small kitten stand up and look around at the new people in the compartment.  _

_ “I’m Fred Weasley, this is my brother George.” The boy said as he gestured to himself and his brother. _

_ “Addison Otter.” She replied quietly. _

_ The kitten jumped from her lap and slunk over to George, wrapping his tiny body in and out of his legs. _

_ “Hullo little Fella.” George said, picking the kitten up from the floor. “What’s his name?” _

_ “Oh.. Uh, he doesn’t have one yet.” Addison replied. _

_ “That’s no good! You should name him Fred!” Fred said reaching over and scratching the kitten’s ear.  _

_ “Oh.. well it’s an odd name for a cat.” Addison replied _

_ “Fred is a ridiculous name for a cat! You should call him George. It’s a much better name.” George urged. _

_ Addison laughed softly. “Neither of those names is very good for a kitten!” she exclaimed. _

_ The train door slid open again to reveal a young black boy. _

_ “Oi! Mind if I join ya? Everywhere else is full.” He said. _

_ The three children shook their heads as the boy entered and sat down. _

_ “Names Lee Jordan!” He exclaimed excitedly.  _

_ The four children introduced themselves to one another. The kitten began making himself comfortable with each of the new playmates. Taking his time to cozy up to them individually. Allowing each of the boys to hold and pet him. _

_ “We were just telling Addison here that she needs to pick a name for her kitten. She thinks our names aren’t proper for a kitten. We think she’s wrong!” Fred explained to Lee as he picked the kitten up from the floor.  _

_ “She’s right! She should call him Lee!” The boys burst out laughing and Addison found herself thrilled by this display.  _

_ “You’re all ridiculous!” She exclaimed laughing along with the boys. “He deserves a strong name, one that has real meaning!” _

_ “Oh Merlin!” Fred exclaimed. _

_ “Merlin! That’s perfect!” Addison said, taking her kitten from Fred. “Do you like it? Merlin?”  _

_ The kitten meowed softly and began to purr, rubbing his head against Addison’s face.  _

_ “Merlin it is!” Fred and George said together. The four new friends spent the ride to Hogwarts telling stories and talking about their lives. Addison was relieved and excited to have made such good friends so soon.  _


	2. Waxing Crescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using canonical sources to ensure I remain as close to the the original story as possible when it comes to using characters and story arches from the source material. However, I have taken some creative liberties with characters that we know less about as well as with my original characters.

_ December 1994 _

_ Since the announcement of the Yule Ball all the girls in the fourth year and above spent their free time whispering excitedly to each other, hoping that they would be asked sooner rather than later. Addison, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were discussing that exact subject in the library one evening. _

_ “I hope Fred asks me soon!” Angelina whispered to her friends. _

_ “Oh you know he will Angie. He’s just being a git.” Addison said continuing to try and remain focused on her Alchemy homework. She hadn’t admitted it out loud but Addison hoped George would ask her as well. She had decided if he didn’t ask her by the end of the week she would ask him instead. _

_ “And I’m positive George will ask  _ you  _ Addison.” Katie said, making the other girls giggle. _

_ Addison felt her cheeks burn, her friends were very good at telling when she wanted something and her crush on George Weasley hadn’t gone unnoticed.  _

_ “You know, Lee told me the other day that George talks in his sleep.” Alicia said. _

_ “What?” The other three girls all said together, earning them a harsh shushing from Madam Pince. _

_ “Mhm,” Alicia continued looking behind her. “He apparently talks a lot about Otters.” _

_ Addison rolled her eyes laughing and turned her attention back to the essay she had been working on when a cough sounded behind her. _

_ All the girls jumped, turning their attention to the red headed young man behind them.  _

_ “George!” The four girls said together. _

_ Madam Pince sighed heavily and shushed them once again. _

_ “Addy.. wanna go for a stroll?” George Weasley asked. _

_ “Oh..” Addison felt her cheeks burning hotter. “Sure!” _

_ The last bit was louder than she had intended, making Madam Pince clear her throat and point to the door.  _

_ “Sorry!” Addison whispered as she gathered up her books and shoved them into her bag. The three other girls at the table giggled as they watched the duo walk out of the library together. Addison turned briefly to see Alicia and Katie giving her a thumbs up. _

_ Without asking George pulled the bag off Addison’s shoulder, placing it over his own. _

_ “Where are your books George?” Addison asked, letting him take the heavy bag. _

_ “I dropped them off in the common room, I’ve been looking for you since you left the great hall. Hermione told me you were in the library. So.. I came to walk you back.” He said. _

_ “Oh well how nice of you.” Addison replied, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. _

_ “But.. I wanted to show you something first.” _

_ They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing through the halls. The only sound was coming from the great hall as students were finishing up dinner. The four girls had eaten quickly, wanting to finish their more advanced homework before heading to the common room. Addison could feel George staring at her as they walked. He led her to a small ladder. _

_ “You wanted to show me the astronomy tower?” Addison asked looking up the ladder. _

_ “Not exactly.” George replied, leading the way up. _

_ Addison watched closely as he pushed open the trap door and crawled into the room. He leaned down over the side smiling broadly at her. _

_ “Come on then!” He called down. _

_ Addison followed behind him, she looked around at the dark room. Trying to make out where they were.  _

_ “This,” George said walking away into the darkness, “Used to be an observatory. They used it decades ago to chart the stars.” _

_ “Uh… How does one chart stars in an empty dark room George?” _

_ George didn’t answer her, instead she heard him shuffling around in the dark until the faint sound of clinking echoed around her. Suddenly the room was bathed in the deep purples, pinks and oranges of the winter sky. The stars had just begun to peak out in the dark blue of the night as the sun was setting. Addison watched in awe as the glass was revealed slowly overhead, spanning the entire length and shape of the ceiling. _

_ George came back over to her, wiping the dust from his hands.  _

_ “Fred and I stumbled upon this room ages ago.” He said, taking her hand and pulling her close to him. _

_ Addison felt her heart leap at the touch.  _

_ “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe they don’t use it anymore!” Addison replied, studying the sky above them.  _

_ “Yeah..” George whispered, his eyes studying Addison’s face. _

_ Addison turned her attention back to George realizing he was staring at her. She blushed again, it always amazed her how tall he was.  _

_ “Addy, do you know why I brought you up here?” He asked softly. _

_ Addison shook her head, her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it too. _

_ George smiled down at her as he took both of her hands in his, “Well I was hoping that if I impressed you, you’d agree to go to the ball with me.” _

_ Addison smiled. “You always impress me Weasley.” _

_ George laughed softly, tilting his head to one side, “That’s not an answer little Otter.” _

_ “Yes George, I would love to go to the ball with you.” _

_ George leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Good, cause otherwise this would be really awkward.” _

_ They both laughed, turning to watch the night sky bloom overhead. Addison could have sworn the stars were shining brighter than ever before. _

Present Day

George clenched and unclenched his fist, he was doing his best to remain calm. Addison had really been standing in his shop just a few hours ago. He nursed the glass of scotch, something he had become accustomed to doing every night. He looked over at the black cat curled up on the sofa next to him. Absently George reached out and stroked the cats head, causing him to stir in his sleep. George drained the glass before placing it down next to the bottle, he considered going to bed but the golden liquid was far too enticing. He uncorked the bottle intending to pour some into his glencairn but instead he put the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. As the alcohol began to make his head feel light he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo, it was well worn from the time it spent in his pocket. 

The photo wasn’t magical, it had been taken with an old muggle camera, this meant the occupants didn’t move or talk. It was a perfect moment frozen in time. If it hadn’t been for the scars, the subjects in the photo would look identical to how they did now. Addison stood in the middle smiling broadly out of the frame, George sat next to her, his arms wrapped affectionately around her waist. One of her arms was draped over his shoulders, forcing their heads close together. George remembered the day it was taken, he remembered how stupidly happy he had been. 

George took another drink from the bottle, he stood up and turned on the spot disapparating from the flat with a loud pop. The cat woke only briefly from the sound, sniffing the air before tucking his head under one paw and falling back to sleep.

The landing wasn’t graceful, George stumbled off the sidewalk and nearly fell into the street but the lamp post he landed next to allowed him to catch himself. He normally wouldn’t apparate into the middle of London but George wasn’t thinking clearly. Fortunately for him, it was late and the muggles in the flats around him weren’t paying any attention to the drunk red haired man who had just appeared on their street. He turned away from the street and faced the large grey brick building, without pausing to think he marched up the front steps and pulled the handle of the door to the building but it didn’t budge. 

“Damnit!” George kicked the door just as a buzz sounded from an intercom next to the door. He heard the sound of a lock clinking and he pulled the door open quickly.

“Don’t forget your keys next time!” A voice said from the intercom as the door shut.

He walked to the elevator and slammed his fist on the call button, pacing back and forth in front of the door as he waited for the metal box to arrive. The bell that signaled the arrival of the elevator caused George to turn and run his hands over his face and through his hair, a young muggle couple stepped out of the elevator with a small dog on a leash. They eyed the crazed looking drunk in the lobby, as he boarded the elevator. George was having a hard time focusing to find the correct button for the floor, finally he slammed his finger into the button and felt the box lurch upwards. The music playing around him grated on his nerves, the slow movement of the elevator turned his stomach so by the time he arrived on the correct floor he had to force himself to keep moving. The door he was looking for was at the end of the hall directly in front of the elevator doors. He considered turning around and going home, but when he put his hand in his pocket he felt the rough edges of the photograph. He pounded on the door, a bit harder than he had meant to. For a moment, he was met with nothing but silence. So he knocked again, this time he heard a faint voice telling him to wait. So he did, he put his hands in his pockets and leaned his head against the door. Waiting. 


	3. First Quarter

Addison walked to the front door of her flat in a groggy state. She had been having an odd dream but for the first time in months she had been sleeping soundly, so when the pounding at the door woke her up she thought maybe she had still been dreaming. The knocking had continued however which is what drug her from the warmth of her bed. She stumbled out into the main living area and told whoever was at the door to hold on. She pulled the robe from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her, covering up her body. She clicked on the table lamp before heading to the door.

When she made it to the door she looked through the peephole but the only thing she saw was a mass of fiery red hair. She pulled back, rubbing her eyes before checking again. 

“Come on Addy..” She heard him mumbling through the door.

She pulled the chain out of the door and unlocked the dead bolt. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door as she pulled it open. The light from the hallway blinded her momentarily but standing before her, nearly falling over was George Weasley.

“George! It’s one in the morning.” She said as he stumbled forward and into her apartment.

“How could you do that Addy?” He rounded on her pointing a finger at her.

She was taken back by the harshness in his voice. He looked both angry and on the brink of tears. She closed and locked the door behind her before speaking.

“George, you’re drunk, I don’t think this is the best time to have this conversation.”

“No! I mean, yes. I am drunk but that doesn’t mean anything!”

“It does.. We can absolutely have this conversation but not now. You deserve an explanation and I… I will tell you everything but not tonight George.”

George stumbled forward backing Addison to the door.

“You did this! Not me! You.. You left Addy!” His voice cracked on her name and Addison watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. “How could you leave me? I… I loved you!”

Addison walked forward and placed a hand on George’s cheek, he leaned his face into her palm.

“I know.. And you have every right to be angry with me. I would understand if you never forgave me--” 

“Forgive you? Addy..” George looked at her for a split second before his lips crashed into her own. 

His hands worked quickly going to her waist and pulling her into him. Addison pushed against his shoulders, but the familiar scent of gunpowder and cinnamon filled her nose, her heart leapt at the memories that filled her mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally returned his kiss. George forced her backwards against the door and pulled her hips closer to him. She could taste the alcohol on his lips, when he reached up to untie the string holding her robe closed she caught his hands, stopping them. George pulled away from her suddenly, coming to his senses momentarily. 

“I’m sorry.” He said turning around, he stumbled into the couch. “I should.. I should leave.”

“No.. You can sleep on the couch. You’re in no shape to apparate. I’m assuming that’s how you got here in the first place.”

George looked at her over his shoulder. 

“I’ll bring you a pillow and blanket.” Addison’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding in her chest but she wasn’t going to let him splinch himself. 

She walked to the closet on the other side of the room and pulled out the spare pillow and blanket she kept there before walking them over to the couch. She extended her hand to George, who was leaning on the couch. He took hold of her outstretched hand, keeping his other planted firmly on the side of the couch. She pulled him toward her and helped him down onto the couch. She placed the pillow on the arm of the couch nearest his head before helping him to lift his feet. The couch was a bit too small for him causing his feet to dangle over the arm. She pulled his shoes off and placed them next to the door. She turned and walked through the archway that led to the kitchen, Addison opened the fridge and pulled out a cold plastic water bottle, before returning to the living room. 

By the time she walked back to the front of the couch, George was snoring. She sighed softly and placed the water bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over him, tucking him in taking care to not wake him. Addison turned to head back to bed, pausing for a moment before leaning down and kissing George gently on the forehead. 

Addison shut the bedroom door gently behind her, pulled the robe off and crawled into her bed. She pulled the blanket over her, tucking it under her chin. She laid in bed, staring up at the black ceiling of her bedroom as the tears rolled slowly down the sides of her face.

_ November 3rd 1992 _

_ Addison paced back and forth inside the fourth year girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. She was biting into her thumb nail as she went. _

_ “Addy.. Please, you’re going to wear a hole into the floor.” Angelina Johnson said watching her turn on the spot for the hundredth time. _

_ “How can you be so calm Angie?” Katie Bell asked. _

_ “She’s not calm,” Alicia said leaning against the post of her bed. “Angie deals with stress by bossing others around.” _

_ “Oh please!” Angelina said standing from her bed and grabbing hold of Addison’s shoulders, snapping her attention back to the three other girls in the room. _

_ “Sorry..” Addison told her, looking down at her feet. _

_ “You’ve been pacing for an hour. What are you thinking about?” Angie asked, holding her in place. _

_ “Oh..” Addison said looking at the other two girls. “The Chamber of Secrets.” _

_ “Obviously.” Katie interjected. _

_ “Sorry. I mean I’ve been thinking about what Professor Bins told Hermione’s class the other day and what that horrid Slytherin boy said. ‘You’ll be next Mudbloods’.. I just.. It’s scary isn’t it? I mean, the Chamber has never been found but.. Someone wrote that message, someone knows where it is and how to open it and if Salazar Slytherin really did hide some kind of creature in there, what could it be that could have survived these last thousand years?” The words spilled from Addison like verbal vomit.  _

_ The three girls glanced at each other. _

_ “Doesn’t it seem ridiculous Addy? I mean, it’s just a myth.” Alicia said. _

_ “Myths always come from somewhere, Alicia,” Addison said, resuming her pacing.  _

_ Angelina sighed softly and returned to her four poster bed.  _

_ “There’s no point in stressing over it right now, I’m starving. We should head down to dinner.” Katie said as she stood up from her own bed.  _

_ Angelina and Alicia agreed, the three girls headed to the door. _

_ “Are you coming, Addy?” Angelina asked, turning back to her friend.  _

_ “I’ll be down shortly. There’s something I need to do first.” _

_ Angelina only nodded as she headed through the door. After the door had clicked shut, Addison began rummaging through her trunk. She found what she was looking for: her well loved copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ Newt Schamander. Addison decided the book might be of better use to her outside of the trunk. She laid it down on her four poster bed before leaving the dormitory. The common room was unusually quiet, the students having gone down for dinner. Addison briefly considered skipping dinner to avoid walking through the halls alone until her stomach growled reminding her that she was starving.  _

_ Addison walked through the portrait hole slowly, her entire body felt as if it were vibrating, she was shaking so badly. She had made it down two staircases when she heard someone walking quickly down the hall in front of her. Addison’s heart hammered in her throat, she looked around for somewhere to hide, deciding on the class room across from where she stood. She had just made it to the door when someone called her name. _

_ “Addy!” _

_ She turned around to see George Weasley walking up the hallway towards her. _

_ “Oh! George, you frightened me!”  _

_ “What are you doing? Everyone is in the great hall for dinner.” George said closing the distance between them. _

_ “I.. I was just on my way down.” _

_ George looked her up and down before taking hold of her hand and leading her back down the hallway.  _

_ “For now.. Could you maybe not walk around the halls alone.. At night?” He said not looking at her. _

_ “Uh..” Addison didn’t have a response. _

_ “Just.. stay with Angie or Katie or Alicia. In fact the four of you should stick together.” _

_ “George, you’re scaring me.” Addison said tugging against his hand, the pair stopped walking. “Wait.. what are you doing?” _

_ “I came back to find.. You.”  _

_ Addison couldn’t be sure through the dim light of the hallway but George seemed to be blushing. _

_ “Listen..” George said, placing his hands on Addison’s shoulders. “I love a good prank more than anyone, but this stuff with the Chamber of Secrets.. It’s not funny and it’s not safe. For now it would just be better if you didn’t walk through the hallways alone. Okay?”  _

_ Addison looked at George’s face, expecting to see the usual smirk and glint in his eyes but neither were there. George was rarely serious but in this moment there was no mistaking his feelings. _

_ “Okay George.. I promise. I won’t walk through the halls alone anymore.” Addison said, taking hold of his hand again.  _

_ “Good.. because I don’t want something bad to happen to you..” George took the lead once again as he spoke, being sure to not look at Addison. _

_ They walked the rest of the way to Great Hall in silence. Addison’s mind was racing with hundreds of questions and for the first time since Halloween night, none of them had to do with the Chamber of Secrets. _


End file.
